redcountyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons of RCRP
Melee-weapons: *'' ''baseball bat; a fairly easy obtainable weapon in RCRP, and an unmissable tool when you out playing baseball, with it's Aluminum casing it's also used for other "Bashing" sports *'' Shovel; available in your local supermarket! this tool is used primarly for digging, popular amongst maffia's '' *'' Nightstick; a weapon only available to the san andreas state police, and is most used in riot situations when you get bashed in the face with this you WILL get a massive headache.'' *'' Pool que; an unmissable tool when you go out playing pool with your mates and your best friend in a bar brawl.'' *'' Golf Club; popular among seniors and unmissable when you play golf. however the golf club isn't as strong as a bat, it sure packs quite a punch.'' *'' Knife; before you ask, no you can't use it. this formidable melee weapon is used primarly by the Aperture Elite Forces and the Pest Co. This being a Combat Knife it's synthetic, meaning it's designed to never bend, or break and is often the last line of defence by the 2 above mentioned factions'' Handguns: *'' 9mm Pistol; on the rise in unorganized crime in red county, this pistol is used mostly in muggings and starting criminals. It also served a brief time in the Sasp but was replaced by it's more powerfull counterpart.'' *'' 9mm Silenced; ironicly, this weapon is very hard if not impossible to get when you're a normal "gangbangin mothafucka" or starting criminal. this weapon's restricted to Aperture Elite Forces and Pest Co. it's the same caliber of a regular 9 mill. but has a silencer attatched for stealthy takedowns.'' *'' Dessert Eagle; this weapon is the most common and most powerfull handgun in Red County, and is RP'd as many different handguns, some people RP it being a magnum revolver, others a stylish coloured Desert eagle and Legal factions like SASP rp it as a Glock or a Sig Sauer. '' Shotguns: ' * 12 gauge shotgun; mostly used by the sasp by patrol units alongside with the Glock (dessert eagle) and regulary used by organized crime.'' * Sawnoff shotguns; No you can't use them. this weapon is used by the cornhauling cunts. and is just a shotgun, but with a barrel sawn off * Combat Shotgun; restricted to law enforcment. used by Aperture Elite forces, S.W.A.T., and FBI if i'm correct. This is the most lethal shotgun of them all, sharing the top with the sawnoffs. Try to avoid people who have this weapon, as it WILL fuck you up if you piss them off. ''Submachineguns:'' *'' MP5; this weapon is available on the black market, and is also made available to SASP, Aperture forces, and other government factions. Alongside with the desert eagle this is commonly used by organized crime. and because of that, the sasp's Armed Responce force uses the MP5 as it's primary weapon.'' *'' Micro Uzi; This weapon is also restricted to Aperture only, don't ask me how/why they got it. it was pressumably meant as an early stage of experimental MP40's'' ''Assault rifles:'' *'' AK47; an absolute standard in organized crime, mostly used by Hillside Trece, Bosheviks and other well known street gangs & Crime Family's'' *'' M4/M16 Carbine; Law enforcement's responce to the AK47, used only by Aperture Elite, and SASP. This weapon packs the same punch as the AK but is considered more agile & accurate and has a larger rate of fire and range'' ''Rifles:'' *'' Rifle; popular amonst farmers, usefull at long range, worthless in pretty much everything else.'' *'' Sniper Rifle, restricted to Aperture Elite Forces, SASP and Pest Co. It has a unique Headshot kill script in the server, meaning if you land a headshot, the player instantly dies, fires a larger caliber then it's normal counterpart, the rifle and has a scope attatched.'' ''Other items woth mentioning'' *'' Mace, Restricted to SASP only, and acts as Mace, better known as Pepper Spray. Pepper spray causes people's eyes to water, rendering them blind. Used in riot control and is always worn by officers'' *'' Teargas; Restricted to sasp's S.W.A.T. This canister, when thrown releases a chemical compound that makes people's eyes water and makes breathing hard'' ''Items not worth mentioning but mentioned anyway:'' *Camera' *Dildo'' *''flowers'' *''Fire extinguisher'' *''cane'' This was a detailed list of the weapons and a description of the weapon itself. Hope you all like it ''Created by kenshi-''